Delightful Divorce
by N and S and F
Summary: "MENDING KITA PISAH AJA!" "...kamu di sini juga?" Dari perceraian mereka yang mengguncang dunia (hal kedua setelah kabar pernikahan mereka), Gakushuu dan Karma pun memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Eh bodohnya, mereka pindah ke komplek apartemen yang sama.


"MENDING KITA PISAH AJA!"

"...kamu di sini juga?"

Dari perceraian mereka yang mengguncang dunia (hal kedua setelah kabar pernikahan mereka), Gakushuu dan Karma pun memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Eh bodohnya, mereka pindah ke komplek apartemen yang sama.

 **OXDXC**

 **Delightful Divorce** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, mengandung topik perceraian dan pernikahan, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 _Dear Paman Nagisa,_

 _Terima kasih sudah menawarkan rumah Paman Nagisa untuk tempat tinggalku sementara sidang perceraian Papa dan Ayah. Sidangnya memang lama, tapi aku sudah dibayarkan_ royal suite _hotel terbaik di kota sama Ayah dan diberikan_ gold card _untuk belanja sama Papa. Kalau Paman Nagisa tidak gengsian sih Paman saja yang tinggal denganku sementara._

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan saudara Asano Gakushuu dan saudara Akabane Karma ber-pi-sah."

 _Tak. Tak._

(Abaikan pernyataan yang kemungkinan besar tidak mengikuti prosedur hukum sebenarnya. Saya maksa biar masih ada rima.)

Palu diketukkan dua kali di meja. Wartawan riuh mengabadikan momen dengan kamera, saat Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma bangkit dari masing-masing sudut mereka bagaikan petinju dari sudut biru (atau jingga) dan merah. Asano Gakushuu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi di wajah saat ia mengecek arloji di tangannya. Akabane Karma menyempatkan dirinya melempar lirikan sengit bak ibu tiri Cinderella ke sang mantan suami sebelum melenggang dari sana, memasang kacamata hitam menutupi separuh wajah.

Asano-Akabane Shuuma, kelas 3 SMP Kunugigaoka, menyedot _smoothie_ rasa jeruk dan stroberi yang tadi dibelinya di _mall_ dalam perjalanan menghadiri sidang perceraian orangtua. Tidak ada keharusan baginya untuk menghadiri acara—malah ia dianjurkan untuk sekalian tidak datang saja, karena takut nanti ia jadi stres melihat orangtuanya yang dulu saling cinta, menebar gombalan bagai sampah yang tersebar di kali-kali Jakarta, kini saling benci dan melempar barang pecah-belah.

Tapi yah, menghadiri sidang perceraian orangtua berarti ia tidak harus masuk sekolah. Mewarisi sifat sang papa semasa muda, Shuuma juga ogah-ogahan sekolah—meski ngeselinnya dia selalu peringkat pertama. Waktu sidang dihabiskannya meng- _snapchat live stream_ saja saking kurang kerjaannya.

 _Kalau boleh sih ya, aku maunya tinggal dengan Paman Nagisa setelah perceraian Papa dan Ayah saja. Habisnya Papa dan Ayah..._

"Tidak langsung pindah, ah? Kukira kau tidak lagi butuh apa-apa dari rumah—bukannya keperluan semua sudah dibayari oleh bosmu, ya?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu sayangnya dengan barang-barang rumah, untuk apa kau pindah segala? Oh iya, kau mau pindah ke gedung sekolahmu tercinta kan ya? Bisa-bisanya aku lupa."

"Ah, aku tidak terkejut kau lupa. Mengingat yang kau pedulikan cuma pekerjaan kementrianmu saja, aku bahkan tidak akan terkejut kalau kau lupa pakai _boxer_ dan justru berganti bra."

"Jangan suka melampiaskan _fetish_ tidak jelasmu pada **orang asing** , ah. Mending cari cewek sana."

"Jangan suka mengatur-atur bagaimana **orang asing** harus bertindak bagaimana. Terserah aku mau berbuat apa."

Putaran bola mata jengah. "Ya sudah, kau juga tahu terserah aku mau berbuat apa."

Balas putaran bola mata. "Ya sudah."

"YA UDAH ELO SANA."

"YA UDAH ELO YANG KE SANA."

"..."

"..."

"...kamu di sini juga?"

"...kamu juga?"

Shuuma menghela nafas di belakang orangtuanya. Tidak mendongakkan kepala, ia dengan khusyuk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

 _Habisnya, Papa dan Ayah pasca cerai tidak komunikasi apa-apa. Mereka juga menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang yang lainnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memperingatkan mereka kalau_ _ **mereka pindah ke komplek apartemen yang sama**_ _._

 _Komplek apartemen ini katanya anti maling, anti gempa, dan anti kapal pedofilia seperti di fandom sebelah. Tapi aku jamin komplek apartemen ini akan roboh karena Papa dan Ayah._

 _Karena tidak bisa tinggal dengan Paman Nagisa, aku titip koleksi_ merchandise _Tante Kayano ya. Aku ingat Paman Nagisa tidak suka melihat_ merchandise _Tante Kayano apalagi yang_ mousepad _-nya, tapi sayang ini_ merchandise _langka. Kalau kujual bisa dapat sampai sekian juta._

Furnitur baru sudah dibeli dan dikonstruksikan dengan tidak sedikit sumpah-serapah saking ribet instruksi pembuatannya. Furnitur lama sudah ditaruh di pojok terjauh tidak terjangkau mata, demi keberadaannya tidak berakhir membuat hati kembali terluka dengan memori yang dibawanya.

(Memori waktu rambut Gakushuu nyangkut di kipas lah, memori waktu Karma ke- _gap_ menampung sejumlah anak kucing di laci kosong karena Gakushuu alergi kucing lah, memori di ranjang sewaktu mereka—ahh tuh kan lagi-lagi luka. Plester mana?)

Album foto baik manual maupun digital juga sudah disimpan dalam kotak kardus di bawah lapisan majalah dan pakaian lama, terus kardusnya sendiri disimpan di kolong tempat tidur _single_ mereka. Tinggal menerima kunjungan dan balas mengunjungi tetangga, awal hidup baru selesai sudah.

"Hati-hati ya, mbak, itu yang rambut jingga di sebelah suka ngoleksi lipan dan hewan-hewan melata lainnya. Dia bisa hipnotis malah."

"Mas sebaiknya jangan datang ke tempat sebelah yang rambut merah. Dia cowok tapi bukan cuma suka menggoda, tapi PHP pula."

"Dek, dek jangan sering ke sana mendingan ya. Kan om tinggal di sebelah, nah semalem om denger dia nyetel video gitu ada suara anak-anak dan mendesah-desah."

"Maaf, Pak, anda mencari alamat siapa? ...yang mencuri _brief_ bapak? Ah, pasti itu yang tinggal di sebelah. Dia kan memang begitu orangnya."

Belum sampai seminggu Gakushuu dan Karma tinggal di apartemen mereka, mereka sudah dapat surat peringatan pertama dari pihak pengelola. Dimohon kalau ingin _flirting_ dengan cara tidak biasa, jangan melibatkan penghuni apartemen yang tidak bersalah. Dimohon juga kalau ingin 'menghibur diri' di malam hari, volumenya tidak usah sampai terdengar kanan-kiri. Takut terlalu menggairahkan birahi.

 _Oh iya, terima kasih juga untuk hadiah_ earphone _-nya. Paman sudah mengantisipasi akan terjadi hal sebodoh 'Papa dan Ayah pisah rumah lalu tidak tahunya pindah ke apartemen yang sama', ya? Apa Paman tahu juga apa maksudnya dengan mereka membuat polusi udara? Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi mereka sampai dapat SP1 dari pihak pengelola. Apa itu maksudnya mereka sering bersumpah-serapah?_

(Bagian pertanyaan ini dusta. Shuuma tahu betul apa maksud si pihak pengelola. Ia hanya iseng mau membuat kagok Paman Nagisa.)

" _Mohon maaf bagi para penumpang. Lift sekarang sedang mengalami perbaikan. Mohon bersabar beberapa menit ke depan."_

Lidah didecakkan, lengan disilangkan, mata dialihkan. Bahasa badan konflik antara ingin menghindari konflik berkelanjutan dengan ketidaknyamanan ingin gampar-gamparan.

Gakushuu mengetukkan kaki di lantai kaca, mengikuti _beat_ lagu tak bernama yang sewaktu lembur semalam didengarnya. Karma menyilangkan lengan semakin menjauh dari si surai jingga. Kesunyian mengisi lift yang hanya berisi mereka berdua sampai Karma akhirnya memecah suara.

"Kau kembali begadang sampai jam tiga? Bukan apa-apa ya, tapi seorang kepala sekolah harusnya ingat kan untuk tidak terlalu keras memacu murid-muridnya? Tidak lucu saja kalau kepala sekolah itu sendiri lalu ambruk kebanyakan kerja."

Ketukan kaki berhenti seketika. Gakushuu balas makin menjauh juga, sampai pakai acara membuang muka—meski matanya masih sekali-sekali melirik Karma, yang tampak tengah berpikir keras sembari memejamkan mata, kebiasaan si surai merah saat ia hendak menahan kuapan ngantuknya.

"Bukan apa-apa juga, dan wajar saja kalau jadwal anggota kementrian terlalu padat untuk makan dan tidur pada waktunya, tapi tetap saja... Tidak baik kalau kau kurang tidur juga."

"Iya ya-"

Tidak ada lanjutan kata, karena lift kembali bekerja.

" _Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Silahkan melanjutkan perjalanan anda."_

' _Harusnya elo bilang juga, silahkan melanjutkan_ _ **percakapan**_ _anda._ '

Entah siapa yang memikirkannya.

 _Kalau benar mereka sering bersumpah-serapah, aku heran saja. Akhir-akhir ini soalnya, kulihat Papa dan Ayah jadi agak... bahagia?_

"Arggh, dasar lipan payah! Apa-apaan coba dia pakai acara beneran ambruk segala?"

Omelan tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa, agak tersamarkan oleh kelontang panci dan wajan di dapur Karma. Shuuma yang sedang asyik mengetik artikel _hoax_ untuk mengisengi media mengerjapkan mata, mendapati sebuah panci besar berisi _kare_ yang mengepul diberikan sang papa yang bermuka merah.

Iya, bermuka, bukan cuma berambut dan bermata merah. Biar makin _matching_ aja.

"Bawakan buat ayahmu sana. Payah betul dia, cuma begadang sampai jam tiga, eh udah sakit aja."

Sebagai anak yang patuh pada orangtua dan sadar diri bahwa _gold card_ untuk belanja masih kuasa Papa, Shuuma menjalankan perintah. Bodo amat harusnya bubur atau sup yang dibawakan untuk sang ayah. Toh sewaktu mereka masih bersama, _kare_ buatan Papa memang manjur menyembuhkan penyakit Ayah.

(Kecuali waktu beliau diare tiga hari berujung dehidrasi.)

 _Agak_ _ **terlalu**_ _bahagia, malah._

Hari Natal sekaligus hari ulangtahun Papa tiba. Shuuma tahu sekalipun mereka masih bersama, Ayah kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa merayakannya bersama, karena harus menghadiri pesta dengan anggota-anggota dewan beserta sponsor-sponsor sekolahnya. Papa juga seringkali harus menghadiri pesta dengan kaum elit entah darimana—sebagaimana tahun ini juga, dengan Shuuma menjadi +1 papanya demi makanan enak di pesta.

Setibanya mereka kembali di apartemen Karma, ada sebuket mawar merah menjumpai mereka, dan sebuah kartu tersemat diantara kuntum bunganya.

Shuuma yang tidak kepo lagi khawatir akan potensi _secret admirer_ orangtua berjalan ke kamarnya, mendahului sang papa, yang sedang menyusrukkan wajahnya ke buket bunga. Semoga duri mawar merahnya tidak kena mata.

Diketikkan Shuuma pada Ayah, _Ayah pakai_ gold card _-ku buat menghilangkan jejak pemesanan bunga ya? Aku akan diam kalau Ayah ganti dua kali lipat uangnya_.

 _Paman Nagisa mau taruhan tidak? Yang akan mengajak kembali rujuk menikah Papa atau Ayah?_

 _Segini dulu_ email _-ku ya. Maaf lama balasnya,_ email _Paman ku-_ mark _sebagai_ spam _karena sedang terlalu banyak notifikasi fanfiksi dan manga. Kenapa sih Paman tidak pakai hape saja? Oh, karena memang tuntutan naskah ya? Maaf aku lupa._

 _Regards,_

 _Asano-Akabane Shuuma_

" _Ne_ , Shuuma, apa pendapatmu kalau Ayah dan Papa kembali menikah?"

"Yang ngajak rujuk duluan siapa? Papa atau Ayah? Plis bilang Ayah, taruhanku udah ada 100 juta."

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Bodohkah ceritanya? Tidak serukah? Bagaimanapun pendapat anda, dimohon _review_ dan _fave_ seikhlasnya o3o

(Moral dari cerita: Komunikasi dan kompromi dalam berhubungan adalah yang utama. Kalau dibicarakan lagi masih bisa, sebaiknya jangan langsung bercerai dengan pasangan anda ya.)

 **~Omake~**

Nagisa tersenyum masam membaca _email_ yang ia terima. _Telat banget_ email _-mu, Shuuma_ , batinnya.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
